Present cage assignments for primates are based solely on the animals' weight. Variation in shape between species of primates of the same weight indicate that the current weight-based standard may be inappropriate. A large number (410) of primates of four different species have been measured (arms, legs, chest, tail, crown to rump, crown to heel) in order to determine association of and variations in weight as functions of shape measurements.